The Sleepover
by Leriku
Summary: Vegeta hosts a sleepover at the Briefs mansion! Funny, funny stuff! (Rated Pg-13 for alcohol and thong usage.)


The sleepover  
  
By Leriku  
  
  
  
** Yeah! Our first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction!! Enjoy all you peoples! BTW Krillian is  
  
bald in this… for reasons.**  
  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. A hooded figure approached the door and looked  
  
at his watch. "Perfect." He whispered. "Everything is going to plan." He reached out  
  
towards the door, pulled back, and let it fly towards the wood, hitting it with a smack. He  
  
repeated this several times, each time harder than the last.   
  
  
  
Finally, the door creaked open. There stood Vegeta... dressed in his pajamas and a  
  
maroon velvet robe. He held a pipe in his right hand. A small fez was placed upon his  
  
ample amounts of spiky hair, slanting slightly. "We have a doorbell you know." He  
  
pointed to a small, glowing button on the side of the door.  
  
  
  
The figure removed his hood revealing two green antennas. He looked at the  
  
doorbell and grunted. "Hi Mr. Piccolo!" A small and slightly nasally voice called out  
  
from behind his father. Piccolo stared down at the purple-locked lad and grunted yet  
  
again. Vegeta turned around.  
  
  
  
"You're supposed to be in bed!" He said in a commanding, yet fatherly tone of  
  
voice.  
  
  
  
Trunks hung his head. "Yes Father." He said, then marched back up to his room.  
  
Vegeta returned to his guest. "Come in Piccolo." He led the Namek into his house,  
  
through the large hall and into the room he had set up for his "extravaganza." Krillian  
  
was already there, smoothing out his sleeping bag so it resembled his even smoother  
  
head.   
  
  
  
"Piccolo!" he cried, jumping up from his spot and running over to his tall, green  
  
friend.  
  
  
  
"Krillian." Piccolo said, then looked down at Vegeta, who shrugged. After a few  
  
minutes of awkward silence, (not really silence, Krillian kept babbling on about useless  
  
things, hitting himself on the head a few times.) Piccolo opened his bag and started to  
  
arrange his belongings.  
  
  
  
"Hey ya Piccolo!!" A familiar and much more welcome voice came from the  
  
large staircase leading upstairs. Goku had his normal grin plastered on his face, as he  
  
slid down the banister. The banister wobbled from side to side under Goku's weight, and  
  
snapped in half.   
  
  
  
Goku fell down, leaving a small indent in the marble  
  
.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
"Guess I shouldn't have eaten before I tried that." Goku itched the back of his  
  
head. "The boys are snoozing. I wanna go swim in the pool for a while. What do you  
  
guys say?"  
  
  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta nodded, while Krillian went into a long display of whooping,  
  
jumping and singing. "Um... yeah." Goku said then ran over to his bag enthusiastically, to  
  
look for his swimming trunks.  
  
  
  
Now the Briefs, being as insanely rich as they were, had many swimming pools.  
  
One filled entirely with Honeycomb cereal, one with a flock of flamingoes living in the  
  
hot tub attached to it, but the guests of Vegeta's sleep over chose the one with the tall cliff  
  
for cliff diving, the flashing neon lights in the bottom, dolphins, and a built in bar (which  
  
will prove to be of some excitement later on... ::DUN DUN DUNNNN!::).   
  
  
  
Goku yelped with glee and cannonballed into the pool. This unfortunately soaked  
  
Vegeta, who started to shake with anger. "KAKAROT!!!!!!" He yelled, jumping into the  
  
pool and holding Goku under. Piccolo walked over to the diving board and somewhat  
  
hovered above it, as he oftentimes does. Krillian then emerged from the dressing... hut  
  
thing (you know, like the ones they have on beaches) dressed in a .... bright.... red....  
  
Man-thong. He pranced about merrily humming a tune to himself.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at him in shock. "What the hell do you have on, Earthling?!" He  
  
yelled.  
  
  
  
"What?" Krillian asked, looking at his choice of swimwear. "18 says she likes  
  
it..."   
  
  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow. In his mind he questioned the deranged android's  
  
sense of humor. Piccolo, who had been forced to land on the diving board because he was  
  
so surprised, smirked, and returned to his hovering. Then, Turtle swam out from behind a  
  
rock, as he oftentimes does. "Hello guys." He said slowly.   
  
  
  
"Turtle." Vegeta nodded.  
  
  
  
"Turtle." Piccolo said to himself, in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"TURTLE!" Krillian yelled, jumping in the water to hug the turtle.  
  
  
  
"Please don't EVER touch me. You smell like cabbage." Turtle stammered, splashing  
  
Krillian.  
  
  
  
Krillian lifted an arm, and sniffed. He shrugged, then started to do somersaults in the  
  
water... continuously. Goku then popped up, gasping for air. "You know I could have  
  
drowned!!! And then gone to another dimension." (Because in the dubbed version, they  
  
cant say... DIED! :::GASP:::)  
  
  
  
"Yes. I know." Vegeta smirked.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang...just then. Vegeta looked at the turtle. He really didn't feel like going  
  
to go get the door.  
  
  
  
"Damn it..."  
  
  
  
"I can get it dad!" A voice came from somewhere.   
  
  
  
"DAMN IT!! I thought I told you to go to bed bitch!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
  
Supreme Ki.... kind of floated into the pool area. "I assumed it's all right that I just came  
  
in here...I mean Kabito is out there somewhere and I'm really trying to hide from him."   
  
Supreme Ki looked down at the water, sadly. He wasn't really mean...and he didn't ditch  
  
people very often...but Kabito was scary. He followed him everywhere. Supreme Ki  
  
wished...with all his little purple heart that he would just leave him alone. BUT HE  
  
WOULDN'T. HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE. His only exit would be sweet death.  
  
  
  
For Kabito.  
  
  
  
In a split second he transformed into his own swim trunks and kind of plopped  
  
into the pool. And yes. He had swimmies on. They where blue. As was his suit. His  
  
suit was also blue. He likes to match. Seeing as how his suit and his swimmies where  
  
the same color. Which was blue.  
  
  
  
Then they all decided to play Marco polo, but soon got tired of that because Goku  
  
could just instant transmission behind them and Krillian was really slow.  
  
  
  
Goku...feeling...Gokuish....decided it would be fun to call in the nimbus cloud. Then  
  
Vegeta got on his evil nimbus cloud which was green. Piccolo said...  
  
  
  
"I approve."   
  
  
  
Then Supreme Ki said...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I order a race between the two clouds."  
  
  
  
Goku nodded, and smirked. A saiyain smirk. Vegeta looked at him.  
  
  
  
"No instant transmission Kakarot."  
  
  
  
Goku frowned, and got on his nimbus cloud. The two saiyans then took off flying around  
  
the house. Goku crashed a few times, and Goten and Trunks occasionally came down to  
  
help him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta...on his green evil nimbus flew in first...followed by Goku.  
  
  
  
Piccolo, Turtle and Supreme Ki were dunking Krillian, so no one besides Goku noticed  
  
Vegeta's victory dance. No one would believe him anyway.  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked once more.  
  
  
  
Then it was time for dinner. Which was eaten in the backyard, because it was a  
  
barbecue.   
  
  
  
Vegeta smirkity smirked and ran back inside.  
  
  
  
He came out holding the large grill that Bulma had bought him for his birthday.  
  
"This is a man's grill."  
  
  
  
Piccolo muttered something about how that was true, and how Trunks was the only one  
  
at that house that could really work the damn thing without burning the food to hell.  
  
Vegeta set the grill down and then shot a Ki blast at it to start the fire.   
  
  
  
"What do you all want?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Everyone but Piccolo, who wanted water, said they would like to eat a hamburger.   
  
Vegeta took his shiny silver spatula, tied a "Vegeta's cookin'" apron around his waist, and  
  
took a key out of his pocket. He unlocked a compartment in the grill, and took out a  
  
rather shiny chef's hat. "Now." he said. "I can grill."  
  
  
  
The hamburgers piled up to the sky as Vegeta, flipped, seasoned, poked and sautéed the  
  
burgers. Soon, they had depleted the Brief's supply of burger meat and buns. They  
  
handed one burger each to Krillian and Supreme Ki, then Goku and Vegeta divided the  
  
rest of the large mountain of burgers between them. "Hey!" Goku said, noticing Supreme  
  
Ki's look, "A Saiyan's got to eat!" Then dove into his pile of burgers and began eating.  
  
  
  
Krillian sort of looked at his, the placed it atop his head. "I AM THE BURGER KING!"  
  
he screamed in a somewhat girly manner and started running around like an insane  
  
ostrich.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Piccolo. "Why did you invite him?" he asked, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"He told me a secret about Yajirobe. I had to." He said, then went back to sipping his  
  
water through a pink crazy straw shaped like Mr. Satan. Goku looked up at Piccolo,  
  
pausing from his feeding frenzy. "Man, It must be awful to be a Namek and not have to  
  
eat food. I love food."  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo grunted.  
  
  
  
Krillian stopped his little dance and patted Piccolo on the shoulder. "It's OK Piccolo. I  
  
think only drinking water is mondo cool."  
  
  
  
"Yes. Mondo cool." Piccolo snorted. "Go back to your dance."  
  
  
  
Krillian did so. Slowly, the mountain of hamburgers disappeared. The two  
  
Saiyans lived up to their reputation of having enormous appetites. Goku ran over to the  
  
pool and was about to jump in when Krillian shrieked. "No Goku!" he said in his  
  
annoying nasally voice, "You cannot swim within thirty minutes of eating." He shook his  
  
finger. "18 never lets me swim after eating. For if I'd get a cramp, I'd die."  
  
  
  
Vegeta, who was standing at the edge of the pool as well said, "You are mistaken. It is  
  
not thirty minutes, its thirty seconds."  
  
  
  
"Oh. OK." Krillian shrugged then jumped into the pool. Vegeta laughed cruelly.  
  
  
  
They swam for about ten more minutes, laughing when Krillian almost drowned, when  
  
they decided to go inside.   
  
  
  
Krillian looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh my goodness! It's 11:30! BED TIME!" He  
  
jumped into his sleeping bag and was almost immediately asleep. Soon he started to  
  
snore a nasally little snore. Supreme Ki reached into his bag and produced a large black  
  
marker. He grinned a cute (devious, but cute) grin and walked over to Krillian. Piccolo  
  
started to snort and Supreme Ki drew a… rather offensive picture atop his unusually  
  
shiny cranium. (I'm sounding smart for some reason…)   
  
  
  
Krillian moved in his sleep, muttering about skydivers, and Supreme Ki drew  
  
back as if Krillian had tried to bite him. Goku put his hands to his mouth to stifle his  
  
giggles. After a few moments, waiting to make sure the little bald ex-monk-thing guy  
  
was asleep. They all took turns playing tic-tac-toe, hangman, and drawing insulting  
  
pictures of Krillian on his head. Soon, they ran out of space on his head, and soon grew  
  
bored. "Krillian needs a bigger head." Turtle said. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
  
  
They then went outside, to one of the many poolside bars that was decorated all tropical  
  
like. There was a robot behind the bar, which handed out many alcoholic drinks. Piccolo  
  
stared at his. "This is not water." Vegeta slapped him. Hard. Piccolo raised what would  
  
be an eyebrow, if he had hair and drank his drink. The drinking commenced. Now,  
  
saiyain thirst is as great as the saiyain appetite. Also, alcohol effects saiyans about ten  
  
times worse than it effects humans. (I don't know this for a fact, it just makes things  
  
much more interesting…DUN DUN DUN!!!)   
  
  
  
Supreme Ki sighed. Ki s shouldn't be drinking. And since he was so young for a ki…he  
  
should defiantly not be drinking. However when he noticed the robot smiling at him, he  
  
was helpless to resist. There was something about Robots that he liked.  
  
He would have tried to date that 18, for she was very pretty. It was a shame that she was  
  
married to 'Curly-Ann.'  
  
  
  
After a bit Piccolo raised his would be eyebrows once more. "You know…" He  
  
slurred… "You aren't so tough…" He said as he wiggled his antennas at the supreme Ki.   
  
Goku sighed. Being an Alien was not much fun without a set of antennas of his own. It  
  
was quite a pity. Quite a pity.  
  
  
  
Oh the things he could do with antennas. He could poke Chichi in the eye when  
  
she was annoying. Chichi would soon be as blind as a bat and would be begging for a  
  
divorce  
  
.   
  
Goku cackled. "I think tomorrow we shall get the dragonballs my friends."  
  
  
  
Soon, Vegeta started running in circles, on his hands. So he wasn't really running,  
  
he was walking on his hands. He then started singing. "When the moon hits your eye like  
  
a big pizza pie, that's amore! When the stars seem to shine like you've had too much  
  
wine, that's amore! Bells will ring, ting-a-ling-a-ling ting-a-ling-a-ling…" He paused. "I  
  
forget the rest!" Then he fell down.  
  
  
  
Goku looked up at the stars. He squinted. "CANDY!" he yelled, then started jumping up  
  
and down reaching for the stars, until he fell on his head. "Whoops, I'm sorry Mr. Crane,  
  
I won't steal your toast again."  
  
  
  
Supreme Ki giggled like a little girl. A cute little purple girl. Which was very cute. He  
  
somehow convinced Piccolo to give him a piggyback ride, which looked very cute. He  
  
started stroking his head, for it was very bald. He then started getting sleepy. He laid his  
  
head on top of Piccolo's, and yawned. "Don't let Kabito touch me while I'm out." He  
  
said sleepily, then passed out. Piccolo had enough sense left to carry Supreme Ki inside  
  
and put him in his blue sleeping bag. Supreme Ki liked things that were blue. It  
  
reminded him of the ocean. He liked to swim in the ocean, because Kabito couldn't  
  
swim.  
  
  
  
Piccolo wandered back over to the bar. "Goku…. wanna ARM WRESTLE?" Piccolo  
  
said as he made his scary face.   
  
  
  
"No…not really."  
  
  
  
Piccolo whimpered and ran behind the bar to meditate.   
  
  
  
Vegeta produced a large inflatable ball from a large sac he had behind him. He tossed it  
  
in the air and tried to do a header, but it popped on his spiky hair. He sniffled sadly, and  
  
could not remove it as it was stuck there. He looked up. "Oh. I guess its tired."  
  
  
  
Goku looked up. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" He opened the door, and who should run  
  
out, but Lucky the Leprechaun. "AH! You will never catch me! Can you guess me  
  
marshmallow shapes?!"   
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the little Leprechaun. "Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma,  
  
Bulma, and… Bulma?"  
  
  
  
Lucky chuckled. "Oh dearie no. Its…" He starts singing. "Hearts, Stars, Horseshoes,  
  
Clovers and Blue Moons. Pots o' Gold and Rainbows, and me Red Balloons!"  
  
  
  
Then he ran into the pool, and unfortunately drowned because Leprechauns can't swim.  
  
  
  
Not really unfortunately.  
  
  
  
Whilst this was going on Piccolo was sitting on the floor. He had located some of  
  
Trunk's playdough.  
  
  
  
He rolled the playdough into a little ball and then squished it. "Squish squish…" The  
  
playdough said.  
  
  
  
Piccolo giggled and then passed out, playdough lodged between antennas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon after, Goku and Vegeta passed out, in the middle of a pile of baby powder and  
  
peanut butter.  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes snapped open. He crept over to Goten and somehow got him awake.   
  
  
  
"Goten," He said in his nasally scratchy voice. "I don't hear our dads anymore."  
  
  
  
Goten yawned. "Me neither."  
  
  
  
The two little boys tiptoed downstairs in their pajamas. They walked outside and gasped  
  
when they saw their fathers. (Which was very very cute!)  
  
  
  
"Dad?" Trunks asked, taking a step towards his father. "Dad…are you all right?"   
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, his pupils where at the top of his eyes. " Trunks…go back to  
  
bed." He slurred. "Daddy is uh…" he waved his hand around in the air. "Wassa word?   
  
Kakarot…what's that word?" Vegeta slapped Goku awake. "Kakarot… what's that  
  
word?"  
  
  
  
"Fuzzy."  
  
  
  
"Ah. Yes. That's it." Vegeta said then fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
The two boys looked at each other, and psychically talked, because they can do that.  
  
They both picked up their fathers, and carried them inside.  
  
  
  
Inside the Brief's mansion, the two demi-saiyans tucked their fathers into their sleeping  
  
bags, Trunks placing his prized stuffed dinosaur under his father's arm. (Which is really  
  
really really cute looking) "Do you wanna sleep down here?" Goten asked. Trunks  
  
nodded. The two boys looked around, and cuddled up next to Turtle. He was the only one  
  
there that wasn't really weird, or liable to be angry when they got up and he was a very  
  
sound sleeper, so he didn't notice Trunks and Goten. They liked Turtle.  
  
  
  
About a half-hour later, Supreme Ki woke up. His throat was very dry. Seeing as his  
  
throat was very dry, he went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Even though he  
  
wasn't a Namekian, he liked to drink water. Supreme Ki got a glass and filled it with  
  
water. He opened the freezer, then sighed and got a stool to stand upon so he could reach  
  
the freezer. He put two ice cubes in his glass and closed the freezer door, to reveal Kabito  
  
standing just where the freezer door had been.  
  
  
  
Supreme Ki fell off his stool, which made him spill water all over his head. It was bad  
  
enough Kabito was there, but Supreme Ki was cold and wet to boot.  
  
  
  
"Master. Where have you been?!" Kabito somewhat bellowed, in his… creepy way.  
  
  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Supreme Ki shrieked, backing away from the stupid pink…  
  
thing.  
  
  
  
"But Master, I have come to protect you. I must be with you always." Kabito stepped  
  
towards the tiny Ki.  
  
  
  
"STOP TRYING TO MOLEST ME!" Supreme Ki almost yelled (Ki's, especially   
  
Supreme Ki, usually do not raise their voices) and ran away.  
  
  
  
"Master!!! Come Back!" The large pink thing ran after the small purple Ki.  
  
  
  
&*()&*(  
  
  
  
It was late. Very late. The stars shone in the sky. Piccolo tossed and turned in his sleep.  
  
"Help me Gohan. I'm cold and I don't know where my shoes are." He mumbled.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
  
  
Goku awoke. Strong arms where wrapped around his tummy. Strong...green arms.  
  
Piccolo shifted in his sleep, and held Goku closer.  
  
  
  
Goku sat up with a start, and then wished he hadn't. He had a splitting headache.   
  
"Uuhhh..." He groaned, and then closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Piccolo  
  
continued to cuddle with him.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later Krillian decided to have pancakes. He wanted these pancakes.   
  
Pancakes would be quite yummy he thought.   
  
  
  
He wandered to the kitchen still wearing his thong, and nothing else.   
  
  
  
That was when Bulma came in. She was carrying groceries, she WAS.   
  
She dropped them upon seeing her childhood friend in a thong.  
  
  
  
She screamed.  
  
  
  
"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Was  
  
what she screamed.   
  
  
  
This awoke Vegeta. He was used to hearing his mate screaming, but this time she  
  
sounded distressed, she sounded...like she was scared. She sounded like she needed his  
  
help.  
  
  
  
He powered up, and flew to her side.  
  
  
  
Bulma cowered behind her husband. "Vegeta...why is Krillian wearing a thong?"  
  
  
  
"Shhh...Woman...I'll take care of this."  
  
  
  
Then Vegeta threw a toaster at him, and killed him.  
  
  
  
That was when Krillian died.  
  
  
  
18 came in minutes later, and looked at her dead husband on the floor.   
  
  
  
"Oh..." She said. Supreme Ki was asleep ten feet away. He sensed her chi, his eyes  
  
fluttered open.   
  
  
  
"Eighteen...?" He asked his lady-love.   
  
  
  
"Yes..."  
  
  
  
"Would you like to go to the ice cream store with me?"  
  
  
  
"Sure." She said.   
  
  
  
Then Chichi showed up. Goku ran out of the back door, then flew back to save Goten.   
  
Goten looked at his father with a look of love.   
  
  
  
"You saved me Daddy..."   
  
  
  
"Yes my son. I did."  
  
  
  
Piccolo had decided to stay at Vegeta's for a while, in one of their many guest  
  
houses. Mostly because he doesn't have a home of his own. This makes Piccolo slightly  
  
sad, but he doesn't dwell on it for long because that would be pointless.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks, still asleep, resting on Turtle. He poked him with his  
  
boot. Vegeta clutched his head in pain. "Erm..." He said. "Woman! Cure my head!"  
  
  
  
Bulma hiccuped.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
